This Time With Feeling
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: For 75 years, a war has been raging because of a betrayal. But King Burt Hummel is through with fighting, so he makes an agreement with King Richard Hudson to write a treaty in which their next born children will rule together. .:. Kinn 3-pt fairytale AU.
1. Part 1 of 3: What Has Come

**A/N: Prompted by Colferisourking; she wanted a historical (read: fairy-tale-like, days-of-yore) Kinn AU fic that involves an arranged marriage. And I came up with just the thing for that. ;D**

**This will be a three-part fic, but the three parts ("past," "present," "future") will be pretty lengthy in word count, so don't panic. C:  
...Well, the middle one will be at least. The opening and closing parts will vary. Like this first one? Only about 2,800 words/5 pages in Word. So yeah. :/**

**

* * *

**

_Part 1 of 3: What Has Come_

Once upon a time, in a far away land nestled in the heart of would-be England, there were two neighboring countries. For seventy-five years and through four or five kings each, the two countries were at war, each prince rising from the last king to go up against the opposing country in a war that seemed to have no end.

At one point, no one quite remembered how the war began. They were fighting for the sake of fighting, as if it were tradition, and it was at this point that a certain pair of kings and their queens who came into power wanted to put an end to this.

"My people have forgotten how it was a betrayal during a romance that triggered this seventy-five year long war. But I researched the records and found the truth again, and it is for that reason that I come to you today as a humble king without a man to guard him but his own wife to discuss a possible solution to this war to end it once and for all. A treaty, perhaps?" King Burt Hummel spoke to King Richard Hudson, bending down before his throne via one knee like a knight.

King Richard rose from his chair and placed a hand on the other King's shoulder. "King Burt, man of strong, kind heart; I salute thee." And he did so. "You are noble and humble indeed, to address your enemy so. And I couldn't be more agreeable; this war we have been fighting… it began with a jealous assassination over a love that should have been but couldn't be, and revenge for the assassination, and continual from there. I do not condone the choices of the past, and therefore, I will consent to a treaty formation here and now, today. Rise, King Burt."

King Burt does so, and a smile warms his face, his green eyes sparking to life.

King Richard smiles as well, pleased with the decision. "Come, let us join my council at the table, and we will record the terms of the treaty in full agreement. Bring your wife and have her, as queen, act as your representing council."

Nodding, King Burt followed his new ally into the council room to a large oval table made of solid oak. He seated himself across the oval from the other king, and a scribe sat on one side between them to record the terms as the queens sat on the opposite side as the scribe, side by side to one another.

"Let it be written in the treaty that I, King Richard Jonathan Hudson the second of Finnshire hereby consent to the offering of a treaty made by King Burt Oliver Hummel the first of Kurtsiedom. Let it be known that this agreement to end the War of Ages between our neighboring countries is under mutually-agreed conditions of which shall be named today, the twenty-fifth of March, year 1306 A.D. Pause in the writing, and let us discuss the full terms."

"None of surrender; neither of us are surrendering to the other. This is a mutual agreement to end the war, therefore we must not write down conditions of surrender. Instead, I propose that we each make a fair trade equivalent to what the war has lost," King Burt motioned to the council before him.

Beside him, his wife, Queen Elizabeth Hummel, nodded her head and gestured to her belly. "I am with child, perhaps three or so months. While I know not its gender, I am willing to give you my child to your own child – for I see that your wife, too, is with child, perhaps five or six months already – in a vow of marriage. The pair could rule beyond us, joining our two counties."

"Oh yes, yes! I consent to this. I believe in harmony through marriage, since jealousy of love is what began this war, love could be what heals it," Queen Carole Hudson agreed with a cheerful smile where she sat beside her peer. "Do our husbands agree to this?"

King Burt and King Richard pondered this carefully, slowly nodding their heads in agreement. "Aye, I do," Burt spoke softly. "What say you, King Richard?"

"I say aye," Richard nodded curtly. "A marriage, despite gender, should be fit for our children, and we can begin constructing a castle at the center-boarder of our kingdoms for the two to rule from. Record that, sir scribe, and also write that, in honor of our countries losing separation and becoming one, our children will be names after our previous lands, and that the joint name of our newborn kingdom shall be…" and here he paused, unsure what to call it.

"Gleetopia, for this new kingdom shall be a gleeful utopia of peace and life," Queen Carole suggested. "All in favor?"

"Aye," King Richard consented, stretching to touch his wife's arm.

"Aye," Queen Elizabeth smiled and glanced at her husband.

"Aye," King Burt agreed, and he listened at the rest of the quiet council members – two nights and a duke – nodded as well, voicing their own favors.

And so it was settled, and so it was written, and so it was done.

The marrying age was agreed to be fifteen, and the ruling age to be twenty-one, where, despite their parents being alive or dead, they would inherit the throne once they were trained and ready to.

The pair, the council agreed, could rule as brothers or sisters, the marriage bond a light sentence, if the children were to be of the same gender. And if opposite gender, they could rule as lovers like any other power couple.

Months later, the two babies were born. Both were male; one was named Kurt after the previously separate kingdom ruled by the Hummels, and the other was named Finn after the previously separate kingdom ruled by the Hudsons. Sadly, Kurt's mother died from childbirth, being only strong enough to give birth and see her child before passing away in her sleep, her baby boy in her arms. They changed his middle name to Elizabeth in memory of her.

Likewise, Finn lost his father; Queen Carole permitted him to travel to another country across the sea to discuss trade, but he died upon return when his ship ran into a storm and crashed against the rocks of a cliff-covered shoreline of an unknown country. His body, bruised and broken, was found and sent home for burial, but like Kurt, Finn grew up without knowing one of his parents while the other struggled to rule alone, mostly giving their child care by nanny.

Years flew by. Kurt grew up taught by many of the jesters and minstrels to play music and sing and dance, and they also taught him how to act. His father disapproved, telling him that these are not things meant for a prince let alone a king-to-be, but Kurt ignored his father and rebelled, because he would rather read and sing to the villagers to keep the peace than dictate them as a stiff, stuffy monarch.

However, Kurt loved fashion. He adored seeing and wearing all of the imported, strange fashions of places like India and Africa and Asia, and he wore them all. Bright, colorful, unusual, flamboyant, stunning. Each and every foreign outfit in varying shades of blue, red, purple, green, and just about every color between. He sported each look with grace and mastery and every maiden in the kingdom's main village envied and adored him.

Kurt had no interest in any of them. Girls would flock to his princely feet and ask to be his until he's to be married, but he declined each and every one. Girls didn't suit Kurt's fancy. He would see young men his own age around and even though he felt it might be wrong, the men would turn his head, not the women. There was something about the angles to a man that women did not possess, something that caught his attention.

In fact, Prince Kurt played things up a bit under his father's nose; he would make his father's knights, Sir Dave and Sir Blaine, do his bidding for him as excuses to hang around the two handsome gentlemen. Or he would order around one of the stable boys, Sam, and have him teach Kurt horseback riding as excuses to touch another boy. It was devious and shameful in equally different ways, but Kurt couldn't help himself. He longed for love, and could only see it coming from someone of his own gender, because he felt small and delicate like a girl, and he felt safe with someone stronger than himself.

But Kurt was meant to wed someone from the land beside his father's; he assumed a girl, because that's how marriages went. And he detested the thought.

Meanwhile, in said other kingdom, Finn grew up a very physical child. He wasn't permitted to join in the tournaments officially since he was a prince and not a knight, but Finn would practice jousting and would enter the underground mud wrestling championships for his age group, because while young, he was very strong and very fast, and quite talents with all sports.

Young women loved him, and he loved young women. Two girls in particular, Miss Quinn Fabray, a duke's daughter, and Rachel Berry, a girl in the care of two bakers, were secret flings of the prince's that the public knew not about, but who were precious to him in turn nonetheless.

Except there was something else that was odd that Finn carried deeply in his breast: a feeling he had toward his best and closest friend, Noah Puckerman, a blacksmith's apprentice (him being the blacksmith's son). Finn wasn't sure what the feeling was, he only knew that it was there, and that it felt stranger than friendship and deeper, because Finn, too, was friends with Mike and Matt, two foreign slaves-turned-free (one from Asia and the other from Africa, respectively), and yet he didn't feel this same thing for them.

But Finn shrugged off the feeling and carried on, because it couldn't be that important if it was a mystery. And so he grew older, and older, until finally, he was fifteen, of legal age to be wed.

Likewise, a few months later, Kurt turned fifteen, and he, too, was ready to be wed.

They didn't expect to meet one another at the altar.

Their parents hadn't communicated that they both had sons, being too caught up in ruling without spouses to do so. And their sons throughout their excavations across the two lands coincidentally hadn't met, only just barely missing one another at certain locales and moments.

And it should be no matter, because in the treaty the kingdoms were to be united anyhow, and same-gender arrangements had been agreed to and will be adhered to, but that didn't mean that the princes themselves weren't upset.

There, in the holy church as the two were sealed into a relationship legally, a fight broke out. It took Queen Carole and King Burt themselves to pry the two bickering boys apart at the end, and solidify the arrangement without the public's eye to witness it like they had been invited to do initially. They had to leave the church, and the monarchs had to sit their sons down and explain the situation to them.

"It may very well be that you two do not like each other. You are both very different individuals; while one likes to read and sing and act, the other likes to joust and wrestle and daydream. And the pair of you are only months apart in age, and yet it is clear that one of you is far ahead of his years than the other. You are both male, too, which makes you two naturally more hostile toward one another, aside from being strangers. We see that. We understand that. However…" King Burt began swiftly and steadily, and he looked to his right for assistance from Queen Carole.

"However, we are getting old and tired, and cannot rule much longer, and we are not permitted in these lands to remarry, else we would have done this ourselves long ago, when our spouses died. Thus, you two must learn to work together over the next six years until you are old enough to rule yourselves, as equals. We are placing you, with guidance and servants, in your very own castle between the counties. Please, please do us proud and be honorable and respectful to one another and to those living around you, because the pair of you are to one day be kings of Gleetopia, and we need you to act like so," Queen Carole finished, and nodded once, firmly, like a period at the end of her speech.

Sighing begrudgingly, Finn nodded his consent and looked away from where Kurt sat beside him.

Kurt's stomach leapt in his gut, and his heart raced in his throat. He must live alone with this tall, awkward, spacey, athletic prince? Given, he _was _extremely attractive and he already had Kurt's heart drumming and his fingertips twitching, but how can Kurt ever find the love he wanted in someone so below himself? And how, he wondered further, can they be expected to rule a country together when they seem to be so hesitant to even be in the same room together?

Finn wasn't thinking as intensely. Instead of what Kurt was thinking of, Finn was instead thinking about how he was going to miss Rachel and Quinn and Noah and Mike and Matt, all of his friends or romantic flings. But he is a man now, and he must man up and take on this challenge like a true prince, because Finn is idealistic and wants to be a true prince like in the stories he Nana told to him as a child.

"So it is settled, then? You two will go by carriage tonight to your new castle, where we have the servants and tutors already waiting for you to begin your princely duties of a pre-monarch that from hence will be your jobs until you both inherit the throne," King Burt declared, and the two boys nodded docilely, quietly.

Queen Carole forced a small smile and pecked her son on the forehead with her painted lips. "Farewell, Finn. I will visit you when I can, but you are raised and beyond my reach for the most part, now."

"And take care yourself, Kurt," King Burt murmured as he stood and patted his son on the shoulder. "I, too, will see you when I am able. Luck and God be with you."

And the two parents left the church in their separate carriages, and with a huff from each of them (for different reasons), the two boys climbed into their joint carriage that would take them to a place they wouldn't recognize, a castle on the boarder.

"This is awful," Finn remarked sourly. "I don't even _know _you, but I'm expected to learn to like and rule with you? How does this even make any sense?"

"Know you not the history of our countries, Prince Finn?" Kurt frowned, flabbergasted. "We were at war for seventy-five years! This is part of a treaty made when we were in the womb to solidify a mutual agreement to put a stop to the violent war and unite the two countries! Didn't your scholar teach you nothing as a child?"

"I always skipped my scholar classes. I didn't like my teacher; he smelled of mead and other alcohols," Finn shrugged. "Anyway, that sounds reasonable, I guess. Why did they let two boys marry, though?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not a real marriage since we _are _two boys. It's more like… a partnership. A brotherhood. Whatever you want to call it."

"Oh. So I don't have to love you?" Finn asked foolishly.

Kurt stiffened. He would like there to be love between them, because Kurt has always been fond of boys and he already feels attracted to the other prince, but technically speaking… He sighs, "No, you don't have to 'love' me. Or be my lover. Or any of that. You simply have to be my codependency for the time being, perhaps the rest of our lives, depending."

"Oh. All right. This I can do," Finn nodded, and as their carriage carried them further and further away from their homes toward the halfway point between, they rode in an uneasy silence.


	2. Part 2 of 3: What Is

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! I must say, I had some writer's block for this. I should have known, a gift for a friend or not, I shouldn't have attempted a Kinn fic! This pairing is not necessarily my thing when it comes to writing, it seems. LOL.**

**So here's the second part, and it's quite lengthy as promised, and the final part should be up soon, because I plan on finishing this today. ;D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Part 2 of 3: What Is_

Kurt wakes the first morning to the feeling of his shoulders being vigorously shaken. He bolts upward with a startled snort and shakes his head, rubbing his eyes frantically. "Whossitwhatzit?"

"Kurt, Kurt! Get up! You won't believe this, so you must come see it for yourself!" Prince Finn exclaims in a chipper mood as he bounds off of Kurt's bed in the bedroom connected to his own by a bathroom.

"What could possibly be so wondrous that you felt the need to wake me from my much-needed beauty rest?" the other prince grumbles as he yawns loudly. He stumbles out of his canopy bed and sweeps on his powder-blue-dyed, embroidered silken robe from Asia. He follows his peer's path and is led out into the parlor downstairs.

There, an entire line of maids is waiting in between scholarly-looking men. Some maids have clothing with them; some have animals. Others have decorations, and the scholars have scrolls and papers.

"We're here to tend to your majesties' every whim and need," one servant in particular says. Beside Kurt, Finn is bouncing happily with anticipation. "What is it your royal princely selves would desire for your morning meal? And what, pray tell, would you like to do for the day?"

Finn jumps at the chance, mumbling to Kurt, "My mom never let me be spoiled like this. This is awe-inducing," he grins. Louder, to the servants, he commands, "I would like porridge with fresh fruit and fried scattered eggs, and then for the day I would like for someone to send for my horse."

"We have your horse here, sire," one of the maids replies. She retreats for a moment before guiding a horse into the castle on the pebbled floor. "See with thy eyes? Your colt, sire, still as young and brash as you are. He came here by lamplight this very morning, in the wee hours before dawn. Would'st thou like to ride him after your meal?"

"Yes!" Finn cheers, racing forward to pet its muzzle. He coos at it, calling it adorable names and rubbing his face in an un-princely manner into the beast's mane. "Oh, how I missed you, little one! How have you been without me? Still as strong, I see. Good boy, sweet boy," he says to it, and the horse whinnies and playfully nibbles at Finn's nightclothes, licking at his fingers. "Aww, seems you missed me, too. I haven't seen you in days! Did Noah shoe you yet? – Wait, no, of course not. You're not yet old enough, your hooves not quite fully grown. No matter, eh? We will have you shoed yet! We will wait until you're as big as an ox, then we will send for Noah – How I miss him already, as well! – and have him use his honed skills to shoe you. – No, don't give me that look, Cheesus! It won't hurt, I promise. It'll protect your hooves from splitting in the future, I swear."

Kurt raises a brow a t how Finn acts around his horse. And then he frowns further at its name. "'Cheesus?' What sort of name is 'Cheesus?'"

Prince Finn glances back at the foot of the stairs where Kurt is waving off servants. Defensively, Finn replies, "Well, this colt, even as a baby, loved cheese. He would steal mine from me whenever I visited him in the stables with his mother. She likes cheese as well, but not nearly as much as him. And I wanted his name to sound Greek since he is like a warrior horse, strong since birth, so I added the '-us' sound at the end, like Julius Caesar. Does it not make sense?"

"To your feeble mind perhaps, but to mine? No, it fails to make any sort of sense, Prince Finn," Kurt retorts with a sense of superiority and a hint of sarcasm.

Leaving his horse, Finn returns to the stairs – ignoring the maids and scholars who look on with worry – and points a finger up at his peer with teenage defiance. "Now see here, Prince Kurt! Don't you dare speak to me with such a tone! You are no greater than I. In fact, I am older than you. So stop looking down on me and leave me to my business, and I will leave you to yours!" he huffs, and takes his horse by the reigns and leads it into the dining hall, where normally a horse would not be allowed, but since this is half his castle, Finn is going to change the rules around a bit.

Shaking his head with lifted brows and closed eyes, Kurt returns upstairs for his morning ritual. "Come, I need three maids: one to tend to my hair, one to my hands, and one to my feet. I need my daily bath and hair and nail care. While the rest of the kingdom barely bathes once a week or a month, I demand to be cleanly all the time. So come, I need maids, and some of you servants may prepare my meal; my stomach hungers for fresh cinnamon rolls."

The servants busy themselves with this, toiling as commanded while the scholars sigh and retreat to the library until they are needed or requested to begin their training with the princes on how to go about ruling their country-to-be, Gleetopia.

_0o0_

"I don't understand him," Prince Kurt says within a month of living with Finn. "He is so rash and careless, acting like a child. Does he not know that he must take care of himself, especially if he must take care of others as king in the coming years? And what of me? Does he have no respect or like for me? I try my best with him – I have not put him down once since that first day, and I have tried to gain interest in the physical things he fancies – but he does not even try with me! He is kind, yes, but he is far too oblivious!"

"Permission to give my opinion, your majesty?" one of the maids tending to his suit fitting for his first outside duty remarks.

"Please give it. I am not speaking to the four of you dressing me without the intention of hearing a response," he answers.

"Thank ye. If you ask me, your highness, Prince Finn needs some… discipline. And kindness. Perhaps if you instead tried being positively critical and even a bit, pardon the lack of a better word, flirtatious? It might win his other majesty's heart if you do so. You might even do a favor for him, or talk him into attending his lessons like he has not been since the month began," the maid comments idly. She is older than the others, and very sunny-disposed and fair-haired.

Kurt smirks lightly and nods his head. "Yes, I quite like this plan. What is your name, maid?"

"Holly Holiday, sire," she gives.

"Holly," Kurt repeats, trying the name out on his tongue. "Holly, you are hereby moved up from dressing maid to the prince's royal adviser. I would like to have you dressed up in some of my clothes – worry not, a few of them are feminine enough – and seated beside me or walking alongside me at all times, save for when I sleep. I will pay you quadruple what you make now. Is that acceptable?"

Some of the other maids gasp, and Holly herself presses a hand to her chest and blinks, breathless. "Oh, it would be my honor! His highness is too kind. Thank you, truly."

"Mention it not. I could use a woman like you as my other brain for when I am not thinking clearly. Besides, you are older and wiser, and I personally think that women are under-appreciated in this day and age. The future might hold more promise for them if I start now. Which reminds me: the slave girl at my father's palace, Mercedes of Africa? Send for her, and give my father payment for her. I wish to hire her in this castle, freeing her from being a slave, and to have her work as my chambermaid. I miss having her around; she was like a friend to me."

"Aye, sire. I will send a pigeon at once for this demand," Holly bows, and uses her new authority to command a maid waiting in the room to go to the messenger's keep and pass on the memo. "Meanwhile, highness, your suit is fitted and you have much to do today. What would'st thou like?"

"I would like to see Finn, actually," Kurt responds with a sly smile. "Do you know where he resides?"

"In the stables with his horse, sire," answers one of the maids who is finishing slipping on his shoes for him. "Shall I fetch him?"

"No, I shall go join him," the prince replies. "Is my own horse in the stables? The one Sam Evans taught me to ride?"

"Aye, sir. And Sam is there as well; we had him bring the horse here himself, since it would not ride with anyone else apart from you or he."

"Is that so?" Kurt snickers. "Well, then! I'll go immediately. Come, Holly; there should be a spare horse for you, and you can observe and lend advice as we go."

"Yes, highness," Holly says with a playful salute, and follows him out the chamber door.

_0o0_

When Kurt gets down to the stables, he busies himself with straddling his horse without dirtying his clothing while purposely not glancing Finn's way or replying when Finn says something.

"Kurt, hello! You wanted to go for a ride as well, I see! And you brought Holly with you! Hello, Miss Holly," the prince says happily as Sam stabilizes Kurt as he mounts.

"Hello, Prince Finn. Lovely day, isn't it?" Holly answers.

"It definitely is! But I wonder, why are you out here with us? Are you not a servant?"

"I was, but I have been recently promoted to adviser by his other highness. Prince Kurt values my opinion, it seems," she smiles.

"Oh, that's fantastic! Congratulations, Miss Holliday! Sam, could you come over here and help me, too? Cheesus is being stubborn today," Finn remarks.

"Yes, sire," Sam mutters as he leaves Kurt's side. Kurt doesn't like this; he wants Sam's full attention, and Finn's as well; why is Finn chatting it up with everyone else and not him? And why is Finn using a servant who came from Kurt's kingdom? Finn is being greedy, and Kurt doesn't approve.

Hauntingly, Kurt makes a show of leaving the stables with over exaggerated grace and skill as he rides out onto the castle grounds.

"Oh, dear," Holly mumbles as she hastily uses Sam's shoulder to mount a horse of her own and race after her employer, trying her best not to muss the clothes he gave her. "Wait, sire! I'm meant to go with you, remember?"

Likewise, Finn is also calling after his partner, trying to grab his attention. "Kurt? Hey, wait for me! _Prince Kurt!"_

Three horses race across the grassy plain, splashing through the shallow moat and dashing over to the tree line between the farmlands of Finn's former kingdom and the forest of Kurt's.

Holly Holliday shakes her head at the silliness of the two boys, quite literally dancing around one another with their horses dragged into the line of fire as Kurt engages in conversation in circles around Finn until Finn is joining in, their two horses trotting in opposite directions in a circle like a yin-yan.

"Kurt, what is the meaning of this? You are behaving oddly," Prince Finn frowns as he stops his horse dead in Kurt's path.

"No more oddly than you! Why do you never pay attention to me or accept my advances to keep you in your kingly lessons or spend time with me? We must learn things about one another, Finn; we are meant to be equals in duty, co-rulers of an entire kingdom forged of two kingdoms, and you are playing games with your horse and meeting with girls every weekend?" Kurt reprimands, and ah, there it is, the discipline, like Holly spoke of.

"What?" Finn says, utterly confused. "I… I just want to preserve the last of my childhood before I must grow into a king, that is all! I know I should be a man at fifteen, and I know I should probably act high-and-mighty as you do, but I cannot, Kurt; that is not who I am. I am still a boy eager to explore the world and meet with the people around me, and I will not be held back! Besides, why do you treat me like your lowly queen? I need not take orders from you or be scolded by you or be faithful to you; you are _not _my betrothed."

"Yes I am!" Kurt defends sharply, evident pain in his voice. "I am your equal, we were nearly wed! I know I said you need not love me, and you do not, but I would at least like some respect from thee! Why can you not at least _try?_ This is all I ask."

Sighing, Finn caves in. "Fine. Agreed. I will try to attend more classes and interact with you more. Are you satisfied? May we return to horse-racing and having fun?" He pleads.

Kurt rubs between his eyes but nods slowly after a while. "Yes. Yes, we may." And he turns on his steed back toward the castle.

_0o0_

After a year of learning how to tend to a kingdom and how to at least be in the same room together and uphold a relatively stable conversation for a short while, Finn and Kurt proceed onward to taking up tasks given to them by their parents to visit each of the villages in both countries to help settle disputes, solve problems, collect taxes, and overall unite everyone and prove how united they will be under the pair's future rule.

"This is stupid," Kurt pouts as he glances out the open curtains of the carriage window. He sticks his hand out and feels the sticky-hot summer breeze between his fingers. "And it will take about two years to complete, most likely more, such as _three_. I am sixteen, and I will be nearly or entirely nineteen before I can return to my own bed in my own chambers again!"

"Calm yourself, Kurt," Holly Holliday soothes as she reaches across the space between the benches in the carriage to touch his slender kneecap. "All will be well, you'll soon see. Your father sent some young knights with us, remember? Your friends Sir Dave and Sir Blaine. And Mercedes is following along just outside. You have all the comforts of home with you."

"Yeah, and on this trip, I'll get to see Noah again! It is time for him to shoe Cheesus, since the poor thing has been ready for a few months now but has not had the chance to yet get to a blacksmith," Finn comments airily. He glances over at his companion a few inches away, and it's noted with a bit of a wince that Kurt is purposely not touching him. Finn makes sure to correct that mistake as he scoots over the remaining inches and loops his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "This is going to be great! I can't wait to start helping people. The tax collection I do not like, though; why must we establish taxes anyhow? The people hate them, and we are plenty rich. Or, at least, our parents are."

"They use the taxes to pay for labor to build new buildings and clear more roads for the citizens," Holly answers with a smile, but her smile is mostly due to the blush creeping across Kurt's face as he lowers Finn's arm from his shoulders and places it in Finn's lap.

"Are we almost to the first village?" Prince Kurt asks impatiently.

"Yes. We should be arriving within the hour," Holly answers. "My old lover lives in this village, as a matter of fact; William Schuester. He's a nobleman."

"Oh?" Finn grins. "Curious, because he was my scholar. He drank a lot."

"No doubt out of depression for losing me," Holly laments with a sigh. She tucks a stray hair to behind her ear from where it slipped out of her bun. "But that was years ago, when we were young…"

"You are still young, Miss Holly," Finn argues. "And I am willing to bed that he would love to rekindle his fire with you." And he winks.

Miss Holliday blushes and looks away. "Perhaps you would be safe to make that bet, highness. But make it not with me, because I would hate to go up against royalty."

"I will bet Kurt, then. Kurt, I bet you the breakfast of every inn we stay at over the course of this testing journey that Will and Holly will reunite as lovers," Finn challenges with his chest puffed out and his hands placed firmly on his hips. They hit a rock in the road and the bump causes Finn to lose his balance in such a posture. He teeters to the side and lands in Kurt's lap. "Whoops. I do not appear very intimidating in this way," he jokes, forcing himself right-side-up again, and Kurt has gone red in the face this time.

Recovering slowly, Prince Kurt clears his throat and replies to the bet, "Fine, I will make the bet, Finn. If your clumsiness at all reflects your judgments, then I am sure to win." He pales slightly. "Oh! But Miss Holliday, I do not mean to sabotage your love life! I am simply a realist and don't see it being very likely, that's all."

"Oh, dear prince, I know that," Holly assures. "I take no offense. I personally don't see it happening myself, but if it somehow does, then I fully support Finn's earned winning of the bet."

"I do think, however, we should wager something else besides breakfasts; food is such a small, brief token of winning. So instead, I propose we wager something greater… like, perhaps, ruling rights between us? There is always a queen to a king, and the queen has far less say than a king. Therefore, I volunteer the wager that whomever loses the bet must be the 'queen' to the other's king, leaving, essentially, only one of us truly in charge while the other can merely offer opinion and advice," Kurt smirks.

Finn blinks at him, staring, but slowly wraps his mind fully around the idea and finds that he rather likes this turn of events. Because if he wins, he can have Kurt be like his understudy in a play, and the idea is intriguing that way, because it means Finn can order Kurt around a little instead of them being such "equals" all the time (because it really gets them nowhere, since they disagree so often).

"Bet accepted," Finn says, leaning forward to shake hands with Kurt. "I like that idea much better. I would have thought of it had I not been thinking with my stomach. When is our next meal to be, anyway? I'm starved."

"_Hardly_," Kurt scoffs in a murmur under his breath, referring to the amount of food the taller young man eats all the time. He sighs, reclining back in his carriage bench. "Wake me when we reach our destination."

"Also me, Miss Holly," Finn yawns. "We woke up before daybreak today! I am so weary."

She smiles softly and nods, and satisfied with the little arrangement, Finn falls hastily sleep, Kurt dozing but not far behind him.

_0o0_

When they wake, Kurt is startled to find that they have arrived in a new village and are currently having their possessions moved to the inn they are to stay at. Everyone is noisy and excited outside of the carriage, calling out the princes' names and bowing as the two princes step out.

"Welcome!" all of their voices and faces seem to cry out merrily.

Kurt politely waves, feigning a smile, his eyes still blinking groggily from being previously napping. Finn, on the other hand, is immediately energetic and jovial, waving enthusiastically and grinning broadly. He even shouts words of greeting to the villagers, while Kurt quietly files into the doorway of the inn.

"Would ye like anything to eat or drunk, y'highness?"

"Is there anything which his majesty requires?"

"Something I can do for you, sire?"

Voices are being tossed from one ear to the next, and Kurt is already getting a headache. Finn seems to reply to each and every person whether he wants or needs anything or not, but Kurt is in a bit of a daze. It's too much too fast, not at all what he's accustomed to, and if this is how it feels to travel throughout the joined kingdom, then he might want noting of it after all, aside from his initial reasons of being apart from his own bed and complete wardrobe (they could only take no many suitcases with them, and Kurt had wanted his entire closet).

"I will send for you if I need you!" Kurt says at last, barking the order a little as he holds his head with one hand. "I am in pain and would like to lie down. You are all being too noisy."

They instantly hush themselves, and Prince Finn frowns. "Kurt," he leans in and whispers, "Is that any way to act toward our hosts? These innkeepers and shop workers are trying to be kind and are attempting to please us, since we are their royal guests. Please, do not be so rude!"

"How can I not be? I am away from home and my head is throbbing painfully, and I only want to sleep. How would _you _fare?"

"I would fare far better than you, Prince," Finn frowns, and turns on is heel to leave Kurt to the stairs leading up to the rooms. He proceeds to chat with the villagers in the open hall of the inn where there is a fireplace and tables and benches.

Kurt, meanwhile, locates his room and locks himself inside of it. He flops down onto the bed, finding it firmer than he likes, firmer than his own, but he adjusts and is soon falling asleep, distantly praying to no one that his headache subsides.

Downstairs, Finn is entertaining the villagers with his sporty tricks and knowledge of rhythm. He teaches the villagers to make music with their bodies through stomps, claps, thigh slaps, and their mouths. They add a little bit of instrument music and dance the evening away before the problem solving and condition checking must be done the following morning.

Finn avoids the mead and beer, personally not fond of the stuff, and instead opts to drink a concoction the innkeeper calls "sweet lemon water." It quite literally is lemon juice, water, and sugar, and somehow the combination is refreshing and delicious. It helps keep him energized as he parties half the night away in celebrations along with the villagers, because he is not the sort of royalty that doesn't mingle with the lower class citizens, and he is definitely not the sort of royalty that doesn't let loose once and a while and has some fun.

The following day, Kurt is woken by the sound of eager knocking. "Highness? It is nearly ten o'clock. When shall thou wake?" It's Holly.

"Now, I suppose," he grumbles. With a groan, Kurt rolls over and forces himself up. "Enter, please," he says, but he realizes as soon as he says it that he had locked the door. "Wait for a moment." He shuffles out of bed and lets Holly inside, and she busies herself with opening the curtains and washing his face to wake him up fully.

"Honestly, Prince Kurt: how can you expect to get anything done when you wake so much later than the rest of us?"

"I like my beauty sleep," Kurt remarks without much passion behind the words. He shrugs. "And I am truthfully putting off doing these errands for the people. I love my country, I truly do, but I do not always get along with its residents. I want to be able to rule them from a distance, as a proper monarch should. I have others to do my personal governing for me."

"Well, we can't all get what we want every time we want it, Highness. And procrastination will get us nowhere. Nothing ever gets done with procrastination, and it can get us into heavy trouble is we're not careful. So take responsibility, I urge you, and come with me after you're dressed. There are some people I would like you to meet." And she smiles, starting to exit the room.

"Miss Holliday, wait! Come help me select a suitable outfit, please; I want to look good, but I don't want to dress too formally and have to perform messy tasks," Kurt calls out.

Holly Holliday is nothing but if not a reasonable woman. Her smile grows fondly as she rolls her eyes and shuts the door, stepping back over to the boy and his open suitcase. "Oh, Prince Kurt. You never cease to amuse me. Here, wear this combination; it looks easy to work in but also very stylish. Will that be all?"

"Not quite. This one needs some help getting into. There are laces in back much like a corset, even though it is not one. So… assist me, please?" he pleads with a smile.

The blonde laughs merrily. "Yes, of course, Your Highness. Anything you ask."

When Kurt is dressed, the pair of them walk down to the kitchen of the inn and grab a few scones and a small bottle of milk from the nearby farm for Kurt to have as his late breakfast. Out in the streets, Finn and his two escorts are seen very clearly in the crowd, milling about people and shop owners, collecting complaints and fixing (or writing down to fix later, with better supplies) the problems that they can. Some of the things are simple; marking down a lowering of taxes to maintain the least amount of poverty and greatest amount of trade in the village, and other things like giving advice or things of the like, since no one here is well educated like the princes are.

Kurt sighs and launches into a spree of his own, traveling from shopkeeper to home to shopkeeper like a flutterby flies from flower to flower to collect nectar. One even happens to cross Kurt's path, and he stops for a moment to appreciate the colorful wings and perfectly erect antennae sprouting from its large-eyed head. He smiles as it, and as he makes his way through the village, is introduced to a great many of people.

Kurt is caught off-guard, however, when he meets the other prince and his escorts at the same shop – a blacksmithing shop, as it happens – and a highly attractive apprentice of the blacksmith appears, his hands wiping grease from the metals onto a dirty rag, his tanned skin almost sparkling with sweat, his biceps large, and his head shaved. But his eyes are the most piercing, his hazel eyes that Kurt is distracted by for a heavy moment.

When Kurt returns to himself, shaking his head lightly, he finds the apprentice and Finn locked in a conversation. They even give one another a quick hug, smiling the entire time.

"Finn," Kurt interrupts a hair rudely, "Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, Kurt! I forgot my manners! Kurt, meet Noah Puckerman, and Puck, meet Prince Kurt. Puck used to be one of my closest friends while growing up, and I was so excited to be able to see him again. Is he not a wonder? He is taking over the shop soon, I hear-tell; right, Puck?"

"That's right. Should be owner soon, I 'ssume. And it's nice to meet ya, Prince. So you're the one poor Finny-boy had to marry?" and he grins like it's really good joke, and Kurt isn't used to the improper way the apprentice is speaking.

"You are being very disrespectful to Finn by not addressing him by title," Kurt retorts stiffly. Attractive or not, he isn't sure that he likes this "Puck" character, and he only assumes the fellow teen has such a strange nickname because of his last name and perhaps a dislike for his first name.

"Bah, he doesn't mind. Right, Finn? You don't care that I call you a stuffy thing like 'Your Majesty' or not, right?" Puck chuckles, and Finn is nodding his head, to Kurt's surprise.

"No, of course not! Why would'st I care? We grew up together! You are my absolute closest friend," Finn relays coolly. He pushes Kurt lightly on the shoulder, making him frown and run his hand through his hair to fix it from being shaken from his rooted spot in the shop. Finn hardly notices. "Kurt is simply too old-fashioned. He never had friends like we are."

"I did too!" the other prince argues. "There was Sam Evans, the stable boy. He took care of my horse, and he is my friend. Also Mercedes, a girl I saved from being a slave. She is my dear friend. And you are my friend as well, are you not, Miss Holliday?"

The blonde woman clears her throat. "Yes I am, sire. I will always be your friend."

Kurt nods definitively, his nose sticking up a bit as if to prove something to the other prince, or present his argument better.

"Right, of course. I apologize for forgetting," Finn answers gently, trying to calm Kurt down from being defensive. Finn then turns his attention to Noah. "Would you like to come down to the inn tonight? I shall treat you to a decent meal, and we can catch up on the events since I left. We can even discuss bringing my horse down to your 'smithing shop tomorrow to shoe." Finn mentions as an afterthought, "And, admittedly, I have missed your company a great deal."

"I've missed you, too," Puck agrees. "Of course I'll join you. A free meal paid for by the prince? How can I refuse?" he teases. "And I would like to see you there, Prince Kurt," he adds, winking in Kurt's general direction.

Kurt huffs in offense and turns and walks away without saying goodbye. Holly Holliday scrambles to catch up to his long strides.

"What was that all about, Highness? You seem irked," she says softly, reaching out to still him with a touch of her hand to his arm.

"I do not like Finn giving someone un-royal that much attention. And I do not like being winked at. It makes me feel odd," he replies stiffly.

It takes the blonde a moment, but soon she's smiling, as if she caught on to something. "I understand, sire. In the meantime – that is, before supper – would'st thou like to come with me for a pleasant surprise? I was informed of it while you were speaking with Prince Finn and his friend. You probably did not notice my chat with the messenger, but there was one. Anyhow, come with me, sire?"

"Oh, yes. I am sorry. I did not see him come by, but I am intrigued; what surprise, Miss Holliday?" Kurt says with interest as she takes him by the forearm and leads him down the road, toward the inn.

"Let me say only that it is someone you know whom was sent to us and finally arrived to meet us here," she says with a smile.

Kurt perks up at that. "Someone sent to us… You don't mean –"

But before he can speak, the person in question bursts from the inn's doors (having been peering out the window, looking for the prince) and runs up to Kurt to hug him.

"Prince Kurt! Ohh, boy, have I missed _you! _Where've you been? Why'd you go? I heard it was to get married or somethin'? Who's the lucky girl? No one ever tells me anythin'! I'm just the lowly slave girl…" She sighs. But she brightens again. "'Til now, that is! I work for _you_ now!"

Finally released, Kurt chuckles and gives Mercedes a brief kiss on the cheek. "I have missed you as well, Mercedes. Specifically your spunk and sass. Even as a slave, you didn't hesitate to speak your mind, and I respected that. Which is why, my friend, I had you released from your duties in favor of getting paid by me to be my chambermaid. You shall work personally for me, cleaning my room and ordering and cleaning my clothes, and helping me come up with my best outfits. Better than cooking all day, I hope."

"Much better! I know you aren't a messy person, and I love your clothes, and hey, I'm getting paid this time for my labor, so what do I care?" Mercedes smirks. She gives Kurt another hug. "I'll do anything you ask, Highness. You're my friend and my liberator, so why wouldn't I do anything you asked?" With a devious glint in her eyes, she adds in a whisper, "But I want details, Prince. Tell me everything about this marriage and mission of yours." Louder, she says, "Come inside! I told the chef your favorite, and I think you're about due for lunch, are you not? So let's go!"

Grabbing her hand, Kurt is led into the inn, and soon, he's eating lunch with his advisor and his chambermaid, discussing everything about stubborn-but-loyal-and-friendly Finn, Kurt's reluctance about this lengthy trip, and everything in between.

That night, Kurt makes sure to steer clear of Noah and Finn, not wanting to get in the way of their re-bonding time. He also spends part of the night staying up late with Mercedes in his room. And she proposes something rather appalling.

"Prince, if you don't mind my saying so…" Mercedes begins carefully, "I think you might be a little infatuated with Prince Finn. After all, of the three components I hear-tell about love: passion, intimacy, and commitment – infatuation is pure passion, and it usually entails jealousy and pride. So I wonder, are you infatuated with him, boy? It's all right if you are. You can tell me."

"Mercedes!" Kurt gasps, a little offended. "That… that idea is preposterous! Do not mention it again. Why I would ever become infatuated, smitten, or in love with Finn is _absurd. _I feel not a scrap of jealousy or fondness for him. I feel only irritation and… all right, a little attraction, but you know me. I am not like other men. I somehow seem to find myself leaning towards men and not women in the attraction department. But that does not make enough feeling to have me…" he clears his throat, "_Feeling _any sort of romance toward him. Prince Finn is…" he struggles to find the words, "_Unusual _and upbeat and… and merely someone I must rule and share a castle with. Nothing more. We are co-workers of sorts."

"True, but come on, Prince; you know that there is something about him that makes you angry when he's with someone else. Just look at how you reacted just now, seeing him so close with that blacksmithing boy! You're _jealous. _And that must mean –"

"Mercedes, please!" the royal teen whines, pleading this time. "I do not wish to speak of it!"

"That's because I'm right," Mercedes murmurs under her breath, just out of range of Kurt's ears. She sighs at length. "I'm sorry. I won't talk about it again."

"Good. Thank you," Kurt replies with a stern tone. He tilts his chin up and glances away. "Now then. Help me pick out clothes for tomorrow."

"Aye, sire."

_0o0_

It is the final day of the two princes' stay at the first village. Cheesus is shoed and ready to go, and Finn is taking care of some last-minute details while Kurt roams the streets with his escorts, looking for tasks to perform.

Suddenly: "Holly?" says a voice behind Kurt and Mercedes and the woman in question.

Finn glances back as well from his place of to the side of the road with a villager. He grins as soon as he sees the man rush up to the blonde's side, his face eager.

"Holly, it is you!" the man says, and he embraces her quickly.

Good thing Finn told his old teacher to come into the market on the main street today…

"Oh, Will!" Holly gasps, surprised at the sudden contact. "It's you! How have you been?"

"Fine, fine… I see you're in better company these days," he remarks warmly. He extends a hand toward Kurt. As soon as Kurt gives it to him, Will pecks a kiss on Kurt's knuckles – making the younger blush minutely – and says, "So nice to meet your acquaintance, Prince. I knew your equal when he was young, but it's nice to see who he had to elope with." He chuckles, releasing Kurt's hand. "I jest, of course! Anyhow, would you mind, prince, if I stole your escort away for a while? There is much I need to say to her."

"Oh, um… of course, yes, you may," Kurt says, too flabbergasted to remember that this could mean him losing his bet with Finn.

Sure enough, Will Schuester had taken Holly to rekindle their love. He described what a loss he had been at without her around, and how he missed her and still loves her and wishes that she would stay in the village and marry him, because he "cannot be a man" without her.

She says yes, natutally after asking Kurt permission to be released from her work.

"After all, Prince, it would be better if you took this journey alone. I am not much of one for royal advising anyhow, and this is a trip you must partake on to learn how to rule a country and how to do it alongside Prince Finn. So… I may be pardoned, mayn't I?"

And, with a regretting sigh, he lets her go. He instantly wishes he hadn't, of course (hence the sigh), but he needs to, and knows that. She's right on all accounts, and aside from that, he has Mercedes now. He doesn't need Holly any longer, and he knows that she would be happier this way anyhow.

Walking up behind Kurt, nearly giving the shorter boy a fright when he speaks, Finn remarks, "Seems I won the bet, Kurt. They met again and they still love each other. How is that for proving someone wrong? I'll take my crown of wisdom and ruling, now."

"Not so fast, Finn," Kurt retorts as soon as the startled, heart-racing feeling wears off. He turns and glares Finn up (since he cannot say 'down' when Finn towers over him the way he does), pointing a finger into Finn's chest. "We are not rulers quite yet, and while you did win the bet, this does not mean that you have more wisdom than I do, especially on romantic matters such as these. So take your crown, but leave me at least my dignity."

Finn laughs, his arm slinging over Kurt's shoulders. "Yes, sorry. Of course I shall leave you that. And I will grant you one better: remember my original breakfast proposal? How about I serve you breakfast in bed each morning we are at an inn? It is the least I can do, since I will be the King to your Queen."

With a slightly offended huff, Kurt nods. "Fine. That sounds agreeable enough. Now go back to what you were doing," he commands, slipping with an increased blush out from under Finn's arm, ignoring the rush of warmth spreading through his body at the light contact he had had with Finn's chest to his side.

And with that, they part ways until it is time to head for the next village in the morning.

_0o0_

Months pass. Each village stay is much like the last: Finn and Kurt split off to do their own errands, and only see each other at mealtimes or in the carriage ride between villages. And, of course, at breakfast each morning when Finn comes in, wakes Kurt up, lets him eat, and always ruffles Kurt's hair or lightly taps his chin with a knuckle before leaving again.

That is, this is their routine until Kurt is fed up with the non-interaction – practically itching to say or do something with Finn – and he blurts out in the carriage to their thirtieth town: "With Miss Holliday gone, I need you to be my right-hand man!"

Finn tears his eyes away from the scenery out of the curtained window in the carriage to peer across the short distance at his partner. "Say what?" he asks, puzzled.

Flushing minutely, Kurt says slowly in riposte, "I… I need you to let me come with you, or you need to come with me, when we visit the villagers. We are supposed to be representing the unity of our countries, and yet we hardly do a thing together! So… so I am asking that we join forces, truly. Act like less of strangers and instead be…"

"Friends?" Finn offers seriously, finding himself internally agreeing to each and every little word Kurt has spewing from his mouth at the moment. "Yes, you are right. I apologize; I had not realized that we were so distant. I can be oblivious to things, as my mother always told me. Yes, we shall be a team, like you wish. We will do all of our diplomacies with the villagers together from now on. Satisfied?" he smiles.

"Very," Kurt answers with a nod and a relieved smile spreading across his face. He runs a hand through his hair to fix it. "Thank you."

"'Tis nothing. If I had been the one to ask, you would have agreed." He laughs briefly. "In fact, I do not even know why we were separate to begin with! Must have been you waking up so late; I wanted to get started straight away, and did not wait for you."

At least it's not Finn being reluctant to be with Kurt, because Kurt honestly is beginning to wonder if Mercedes is right about everything, and that Kurt might actually be falling for Finn piece by piece without meaning to.

Nodding firmly, Kurt allows his eyes to wander to his own window, and Finn shrugs and tracks his gaze to the horizon again.

_0o0_

One night, it is very cold. The winter wind is harsh, and Kurt can feel it even through the inn's walls. He shivers and shivers, and finally, as foolish as it is, makes his way to Mercedes' bed on the other side of his allotted room. He snuggles up next to her, burying himself in her body heat beneath her thin blanket.

"Prince Kurt?" she mumbles sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"C-cold," he chatters, his teeth clanking as he speaks. "S-sorry."

"Why didn't you go to Prince Finn's room?" she sighs tiredly as she yawns and folds further onto her side to make room for him. "He is your betrothed, after all. And a prince. It might be frowned upon heavily if you are caught in my bed."

"Why so?" Kurt asks honestly. He shivers, goosebumps dotting his skin, as he gets warmer. "Is it not worse if I am in his bed? He is another male."

"But everyone in this kingdom knows that you and he are co-royalty, bonded together politically. You might as well be married, and if you might as well be married, then why not slip into his bed for his warmth?" she says as logically as she can in her sleepy state. She yawns again.

Kurt, meanwhile, is speechless. He keeps opening his mouth to say something, but only partial words come out. "I – uh – a – he – wh – t –"

She smiles to herself, her eyes still closed, as they have been this entire time. "Go, boy. I doubt he'll mind. You might not be as close as you want, but it's been months in each other's company and you two seem to work well together. You are friends, and if it's all right to share a bed with me – your friend – then why not he?"

"…You are trying to make me leave because you like having a bed to yourself," Kurt accuses.

Mercedes grins, her eyes opening for a moment even though she isn't facing him. "Naturally, Highness. I had to share a bed with thirteen other slaves before. This is heaven, and I like to spread myself out on the space. Also, sire, not meanin' to be rude, but… you're really cold. I want my own warmth back, please."

With a ragged sigh, Kurt rolls out of her bed, shivers as the chilly air, and grabs his blanket from off his bed. "Fine, have it your way, Mercedes. I shall go to Finn's. But if he rejects me or someone starts a rumor, I have but you to blame."

"Fair, Prince. Very fair. Now go bother your husband."

"Th-that is not what he is!" Kurt stutters, this time not from the cold. He feels his face grow warm with embarrassment, and this only makes him groan at himself as he leaves the room and wanders down the inn's hallway to find Finn's room at the end.

He knocks a few times before Finn answers with a sleepy grunt, "C'm' in!"

Kurt takes in a deep breath and slips in through the door, shutting it behind him.

Finn has a much larger bed than Kurt, mostly for his obnoxious height. He is lying face-down in a pillow, his arms up near his head.

"Prince F-Finn?" Kurt murmurs, teeth chattering again even with the blanket around his shoulders. He gains ground slowly as he nears the edge of the bed. "…C-can I s-sleep with you? It is verrry c-c-cold."

"Hmm?" Finn hums as he rolls over. "Oh. Uh. Sure. Get in." And he opens the blanket with a lazy arm halfway in the air.

Kurt gladly – and quickly – hops inside, quickly retreating to the spot in the center where Finn had previously been to feel his impression of warmth on the sheets. He sighs into it, noting distantly how nice it smells around him. Finn's body is right beside his, and Finn seems not disturbed in the slightest by their proximity.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt mumbles. He turns half of his face into the pillow for comfort.

"'S fine. I would've done the same thing," he slurs with sleep. He yawns again. "Come closer if you want. Noah and I would sleep like that sometimes, when I let him stay the night in my mom's castle. He'd always sneak out before the sun rose, though. It was weird for a non-royal worker or non-royal blooded person to be in castle, y'know."

"I figured," Kurt says, his voice still soft. He can feel his heart racing as he gets nearer and nearer to Finn's body. Finally, he lays his head down on Finn's chest, and the other boy casually drapes an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's heart leaps to his throat at the contact, and he can hear Finn's own heart beating. It's pumping faster and faster as Kurt breathes each new breath of hot air onto Finn's nightshirt. Swallowing, Kurt goes on, "I thought so since… well… I used to sneak out to the stables to see Sam often."

Finn's eyes open in the dark, the light of the moon barely lighting the room. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Kurt answers. He doesn't understand Finn's tone, although it reminds Kurt of that fragment of animosity he felt seconds ago when Finn mentioned being so intimate with Noah, like they are being right now.

"Huh," Finn grunts. "You two must have been close."

"We were. Much like you and Mr. Puckerman."

Finn winces slightly. He can almost hear the twinge of jealousy in Kurt's tone, and it hurts him somehow. Flatly, he says, "Sorry about all the time I spent with him back then. I know you don't like it when I don't pay attention to you. But I'm not one of your father's servants, nor one of your own; I'm not supposed to wait on you hand and foot."

"Perhaps not," Kurt returns with a similar tone, something flat and tired, "But… I would like us to be closer. As much as you can annoy me… I like you, Finn. You are a good person."

Finn smiles, his eyes closing again. He tightens his grip around Kurt's shoulders. "I like you as well, Kurt. You are different than me – a little over-confident – but you have a kind heart. And… you are much smarter than I am. Must be all those lessons I skipped."

Kurt giggles quietly. "Yes, it must be that."

They lay a few moments in silence, and Finn thinks Kurt is asleep when he suddenly feels a hand on his chest, running down from between his pectorals to the middle of his abdomen. He trembles, startled by the almost ticklish sensation, and opens his eyes to glance down at the top of Kurt's head. "…Kurt? Wh-what are you doing?" he stutters embarrassingly.

Kurt seems to shrug his shoulder under Finn's large hand. "Nothing." A pause. "You have more muscle mass than I do. You played a lot of games, did you not? Lots of running around and physical labor. I never did any of that. I probably should have; I am no where near as strong as others my age, like yourself."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Finn answers, relaxing again. "Your body is fine the way it is. You're a prince; you don't need to be strong. And even if we get into a war with another country – or ourselves, since, as you've seen, some villagers still hate the opposite old country – you won't need to lead an army into battle. As the real king between us, I would. And you would stay behind and care for everyone." He frown a little, a new thought occurring to him. "It is almost better that we are two men leading a country, actually; because that way, there is always someone strong in charge. You are strong-minded, and I am strong-bodied, and together we balance out."

"Hmm. I never thought of it that way," Kurt remarks airily, his mind lost in thought. He fists the fabric of Finn's nightshirt in his hand as he closes his eyes. "Then, I suppose, in that sense… I need you around."

"And I need you," Finn agrees.

They both tense when they realize how that sounds.

Finn lifts his arm from around Kurt and clears his throat. "Um, are you warm enough now? I think you should detach yourself from me. I, um, need to roll over and stretch."

"Oh… of course," Kurt mumbles, scooting away. "Sorry."

And they spend the rest of the night apart from one another, but Kurt never returns to his own bed and Finn never asks him to, and in the morning, Finn gets up early and leaves before Kurt can wake up.

But not before the taller prince places a timid, unsure, gentle, short-lived kiss on Kurt's forehead.

_0o0_

Months turn into a year. A year turns into two. And now it's on the return trip back to their shared castle that Kurt and Finn begin to feel antsy around one another.

They have fallen in love.

Neither one would admit to it, but they both know it in their own minds and hearts. Kurt knows, now, that he loves every last thing about Finn; everything physical, everything personal, everything there is to love about a person, and Kurt feels it for Finn.

And Finn resisted it much longer, but at this point, he can't deny that he loves Kurt. After spending so much time with the other teen, Finn's come to see and realize how charming and caring and beautiful Kurt can be, and it nearly tears his heart into two when Kurt cries, and it makes him feel light and warm like an inner sun whenever Kurt smiles.

So they have begun to keep less contact between them. They talk plenty, but that is all they do. They used to share a bed every night it was cold after the first night, and they would touch shoulders or arms, or give reassuring squeezes to hands or knees, but now they can't even do that without feeling the urge to lean in and touch lips.

And it's difficult when there are so many people around, all of the time, expecting things form both of them, and needing things from both of them. At this point, Kurt is twitching with the need to confess, and Finn is bursting at the seams with the need to caress.

It's a difficult journey for the both of them. Because what can they do? What is there to do? How can they say what they must, and what if they were to do what they wanted? There is so much on the line for them, being the rulers of a kingdom like they are.

Because as soon as they get back in a few months, they will be officially crowned and ready to inherit their crowns, because King Burt Hummel is ill (when Kurt got the news, this is when Finn's heart ached and he saw Kurt cry for the first time) and needs his successor, his _son_, to take control early, and Queen Carole Hudson is getting shoved off of the throne because, in this land, women are not meant to rule the way she has been for past years.

So it's hard, it truly is.

Because forced together or not, Finn and Kurt, being both male, were not meant to fall in love.

But they _have._

It's the story of a prince and a prince, and that can _never_ make a happily-ever-after sort of fairy tale.


	3. Part 3 of 3: What Shall Be

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't edxpect this to take as long as it did to come out, but here it is, finally the end! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this, and I hope you like the ending, Colferisourking, since this #is# for you, and as it happens, if Chris Colfer ever did play a role like this, he #would# be a king and your penname would come to life, LOL.**

**Anyway, now that this is over, I can finally (and selfishly) start my AU steampunk Kurtofsky fanfic. XD**

* * *

_Part 3 of 3: What Shall Be_

It's the first night of their coronation ball. They are both going to be crowned tonight, sooner than expected, but entirely welcome (the country loves them, now, after all the good they did together on their long journey throughout it).

The ball is a mess of color and bright warm flames on torches and in large candelabra and chandeliers throughout the ballroom and castle. It's a glorious evening – warm but with a cool breeze, the sky lit by a nearly full moon, the sky clear and the stars twinkling bright. Carriages upon carriages carrying noblemen and women from all over the joint kingdom arrive at intervals, some of them having traveled for days and weeks and one or two for a couple months in order to arrive on time. Most of them will stay in the castle, but others will stay in an inn nearby.

Prince Kurt and Prince Finn usher all of the guests inside, greeting them, kissing hands, as they bow and make their way inside to the festivities, music and food and dancing.

The numbers are extraordinary. Twenty large windows, three fireplaces, ten chandeliers, fifteen torches, ten cooks, thirty butlers, three hundred guests, one two parents, two kings-to-be, and three nights of partying. The coronation will happen on the second day, before the last ball. The last ball itself is to be a celebration on what has finally been accomplished, and the first night – tonight – is like an introduction, whereas the second night is like a pre-party to the event.

However, out of everyone and all of their excited faces, Kurt seems the most unnerved.

Because he's going to be a king soon, and he suddenly isn't sure that he can do it.

And because he's supposed to dance with a bunch of fair maidens and find one to fall in love with since everyone expects him and Finn to be _normal _despite their odd, marriage-like circumstance and still take on someone to be with them romantically.

And because, well, he wants to _tell _Finn how he feels, at least, just to get it out of the way and let the other young man _know, _for both their sakes, and yet…

He doesn't think he can _do _it. Any of it. Not the ruling, not the dancing, not telling. Kurt is courageous and strong-hearted, it's true, and he pretends to have the most confidence in himself, but he has to face facts: his ego has been rightfully humbled and his life changed over the past few years, and there is a New Kurt in his place, one that is a little less full of himself, a little more free-spirited, and a lot less selective and a lot more kind-hearted.

Mostly because of Finn.

But.. Kurt is afraid. Terrified, even. What would happen if Finn didn't return his feelings? Or, worse yet, what if he _did, _and the news got out, and everybody shunned them or they got dethroned or something? A lot could go wrong, and little could go right.

And yet, despite that, Kurt _wants _to take the risk, and he prays that the little that can go right _does_ go right, because he wants nothing more than to rule Gleetopia side-by-side, hand-in-hand with Finn.

Not knowing what to do or who else to turn to about this, Kurt seeks out the single non-noble couple that had been graced with an invitation straight from the two princes: William and Hilly Schuester.

It takes about half an hour for Kurt to locate the newly married couple amidst the three hundred-person crowd, but he finds them somehow. When he does, he taps Holly on the shoulder and brings her into a small hug when she turns around.

"My Prince! Oh, it's so good to see you again. Thank you so incredibly much for inviting my husband and I. We are very grateful and humbled to be here," the blonde says with a wide smile and bright eyes.

"Yes, thank you, Highness," Will adds, also smiling, as he loops his arm around his wife's shoulders. "It was very thoughtful and kind of you, since we aren't more than meager peasants."

"Surely Miss H– I mean, Mrs. Schuester's previous Royal Advisor status deems her – and, but association, her husband – worthy of attendence? But I digress. Holly? There is something I wish to speak to you about in private. I am in need of your advice once again, it seems."

"Oh! Of course, Prince, of course. Would you excuse me, dear? This will only take a second," she says to Will, and he nods in understanding.

"It's fine. I know how stressful he must be. Go, take her; just bring her back again," Will adds with a wink.

Kurt laughs minutely and nods. "I will." He takes his former advisor by the arm and leads her out into a hallway, clear of prying eyes, eavesdropping ears, and the music and noise. He doesn't hesitate to launch directly into the problem. "Holly? I am greatly troubled at the moment. This ball… it means more to me than being crowned. It is a matter of the heart as well."

"Oh, pray tell! Did a nice young maiden catch your eye?" she hints with playful push on his shoulder. "Keep her identity not from me! Who is she?"

"…This is the troubling bit, Holly: it is not a 'she,' but a 'he.'" Kurt mumbles, unsure, and steals a glance at Holly's reaction.

The blonde blinks in bewilderment for a moment, before slowly nodding, her smile thin and inching off of her mouth. "Ah. I see. This is indeed a little troubling. Mind you, I see nothing wrong with it, but I know many others whom would shun the idea. Is… is he someone I know, Prince Kurt?"

He nods. "Yes. It's Finn, actually. I… am besotted with Finn." He hangs his head, gripping it lightly. "Oh, what to do? I cannot go on living with this secret, for I am afraid it will only increase! And what if he selects a girl, as I am supposed to, and I become jealous? But what if he somehow feels the same, and we are discovered? No one ever heard of a King and a King ruling together whilst in _love. _It does not happen."

"But it _can, _sire, it _can!_ Give it time and thought. Why not be the first? The people love you – most of them, anyway, because one cannot please all – and they will accept you no matter what you choose, so long as you rule them properly and fairly." Holly assures firmly, and it does give the prince some relief.

He exhales softly. "Thank you, Holly. I knew I could trust you."

She smiles. "I'll always be here, Highness. Now then, shan't you return to your guests?"

"I will." And he smiles at her in return, and the two make their way back into the ballroom, where Will awaits his wife's arm and Finn is searching the crowd for his missing equal.

"Ah! There you are, Kurt. I have been looking all over for you. Come, will you? There is, um, a matter we must attend to."

It carries on much like that the first night. It isn't until the crowning ceremony that things begin to drastically change.

Queen Carole approaches Kurt with his crown, the tradition in their time being, when two countries join, the opposite rulers crown the new ones, to show mutual respect for the representative of the other country. She leans in close as she places the crow atop his head, and murmurs, "May I speak to you after this is over? It is important."

Thinking that it has something to do with his new kingship, Kurt nods his head agreeably. King Burt crowns Finn, smiling oddly and wearily at him, and Kurt catches in the corner of his eye how his father leans toward Finn's ear and also murmurs something. Words of encouragement, no doubt.

Except that isn't it. Not at all.

The people cheer and celebrate, and not an hour later, all begin getting ready for tonight's feast and ball. King Kurt (my, does that sound bizarre-yet-amazing) tags along behind Carole's footsteps in the corridor, and finds himself being led into his own bedroom. Carole shoos the servants inside, and gestures for Kurt to close the door.

"Majesty," she begins softly, "I would like to say a few things. Firstly, how proud I am of the pair of you; I didn't think my son could mature quickly enough to reach this point so soon, but it seems that you helped him a bit with that without subtracting his boyish charms. And better yet, he seems to have brought you down a peg, humbling you in a positive way, in the way a monarch should be without being cold. So I am glad for the couple, and I couldn't have asked Fate or Destiny for more. Except…" she pauses, unsure how to go about what she has to say next.

Kurt cocks his head in puzzlement. "Is something wrong?" he asks, and he would address her, but being a former queen and yet a queen no longer, he doesn't know what to call her outside of 'Carole.' He nearly wants to say, 'Mother,' since, in a manner of speaking, she _is _his mother-in-law.

Carole nods in response. "It's the second thing, dear. I don't wish to pry where it might not be my place, but Finn is my son and I always look out for his best interests. And I think… I think he might be in love with you, and I need to know if you return his sentiments for my poor old heart's sake, because I would break to know that he could possibly be miserable otherwise."

Kurt blinks in mild shock. Finn… loves him? The same way Kurt loves Finn? He hadn't even noticed, since Finn usually behaves the same as he always has. And Kurt… Well, he knows for himself that he's a little obvious about his feelings, but perhaps not, because of his fears? And one of his fears had been what Finn's mother would think of Kurt's so-thought revolting feelings. And yet she seems perfectly fine with it, as if it were the most normal (as in, "usually seen or heard of") thing in the world.

"I… I do love him. I feared rejection and other things, but… between what you and my previous advisor have said, I think I might pursue him. Would that be all right?" Kurt murmurs, genuinely asking permission to court the other boy.

Carole laughs merrily, her voice like a song. "Oh, Heavens, of course that is all right! It does my heart good to see that my fears, too, won't be realized." She smiles warmly at him and places her hand on his face in a motherly way. "Please, make my son happy. I know you can. Together, you two will be a wonderful thing for this wide country. I wish you both the happiest of endings," she says, and before Kurt can say anything else to her, she turns and leaves him alone in his bedroom.

Having not much else to do, Kurt turns toward his clothing chamber (a wardrobe is simply too small, and closets aren't quite normal things yet, so Kurt had a doorway added between his room and the one on the other side of one wall and turned the entire room into a place for his vast collection of clothes) and surfs through the racks to find something for tonight's ball.

Meanwhile, Finn is meeting up with Burt at around the same time. "How have you been feeling? When it was said that you were ill, Kurt cried often. He worried greatly about you. The two of you must have a very strong bond," Finn noted as they stepped into a study room and closed the door behind them.

Burt sat down in an armchair and nodded his head tiredly. "I have been better, but I am not nearly as ill as I had been. I changed my diet and things have been getting better. Kurt won't have to worry about crying for me for a long while, now." He smiles vaguely before gesturing for Finn to sit across from him. "May you sit down, please? I would like to speak to you, man-to-man."

"Oh… of course," Finn mumbles, and scrambles to sit in the other chair in the room. A fireplace, unlit due to the summer heat, is between them. "What would you like to talk about?"

"My son, as a matter of fact. How do you feel about him?" Burt questions deeply, seriously. He leans forward a bit. "And do not lie to me or sugarcoat anything. I want the God's honest truth."

Finn gulps. "U-um…" he stutters, swallowing again to clear his throat. "I… The truth?" he verifies again.

"Yes, the truth. Because I have my suspicious about how he feels toward you, and depending on what you answer, things might be complicated between you, and that could interfere with how you rule this kingdom. And being the former king, I care a lot about the welfare of this kingdom. And being Kurt's father, I car even more about _his _well-being."

"Oh," Finn says lowly, softly. "In that case…" he sighs. "I will come out with it, sire: I love him. I don't know how I came to be, or why, but… I am in love with your son. Except I do not think it would bode well for either of us if I should confess it to him, or act on it."

Burt nods gravely. "Indeed. These are judgmental times. Rough times. Skeptical ones, too. But amidst all that, we are in a kingdom of hope and love after a war that lasted for decades. I believe, with all my heart, that you two could be revolutionaries. I want happiness for the pair of you, but I also want acceptance and peace in this kingdom. And where better to start than with its rulers?" he smiles broadly and claps a hand down onto Finn's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "So _make _a move, Finn. I encourage you to confess and act on those feelings. I know my boy; I know what it looks like when he fancies someone, and I know that he fancies you. So have no fear, and please, do something. If you don't, who knows that sort of suitors – female or male – might come and take him from you? Solidify that 'marriage' between you two; it will do you some good."

"I… Thank you, sir! Thank you so much! You are truly a visionary, and so inspirational. And… a good father," Finn says excitedly, standing up from his seat and helping bring Burt to his feet with a firm grip on the former king's hand. "I will do so. Tonight, in fact. No better time than a ball, right?"

"Precisely," Burt winks.

_0o0_

On the night of this ball, even knights of the kings are permitted to join in the festivities, not just royalty and upper-class people like Dukes and Lords and Ladies.

Burt's knights, whom are now Kurt's knights, enter the ballroom specifically in search of King Kurt himself. Sir Blaine and Sir Dave, two of the youngest and finest – Blaine the archer, Dave the swordsman – nudge one another in competition.

They are friends; they have always been friends. But they have always been the competitive, rough-playing sort of friends, the sort that challenge one another to do better, be greater, have more courage than the other on each new task and quest. Both had vied to be escorts for their prince when he journeyed with the other prince throughout the country, but unfortunately for them, they were needed elsewhere.

But now, finally, after a few years without him, the two can meet their prince – or, their king, rather – once again.

"Do you think he will remember us?" Blaine questions Dave as he politely weaves around a dancing couple in the ballroom and incidentally shoves Dave by the shoulder in the process.

The Karofsky clan boy growls on impact. "Stop that, will you? We are talking _together, _which means we _both _ask people to step aside, else you'll keep running into me!" He snaps. Composing himself and letting someone move past him on his other side, Dave turns to Blaine and murmurs, "To answer your question… Yes, I think King Kurt will remember us. Why wouldn't he? We were very loyal to him. We were even friends of his; well, besides that stable boy, Evans."

"True enough," Blaine nods mildly. He shrugs and adjusts his vest. He's not accustomed to wearing other things besides chain-mail and armor. But he still has his boots, at least, and he likes how they click on the tiles beneath his feet. "I do so miss Sam. He took the best care of my yellow horse, Pavarotti."

Dave chuckles. "I still wonder how a horse could be as yellow as yours. I've seen cream-colored horses and beige-colored horses and white horses colored from the dirt on their coats, but yours? It's as buttery yellow as a dandelion. How the Hell did _that _happen?"

Sir Blaine makes an uncaring face. "Defect, perhaps? Who knows. I only care that he is a good horse." Suddenly, Blaine's eyes catches the glint of a golden crown. "Ah! There he is! Come, the first to ask him to dance will not have to pay for the other's ale tonight!"

"Sneaky devil!" Dave laughs, and ducks around some dancers to try and reach Kurt first. He touches Kurt's arm gently, and bows as soon as Kurt turns around. "Evening, Your Majesty. I wondered: may I have one dance with the new king?"

"Sir Dave!" Kurt gasps in surprise, and smiles. He laughs briefly. "Oh, of course you may! It's been so long. Here, stop bowing, you don't need to do that. I know you, friend. And you know me: I do not care much for formalities, not when my best friends were a stable boy, a slave girl, and two knights. Speaking of which, where is Sir Blaine? You two are always a pair."

"Here, my liege," Blaine answers from Kurt's other side, giving his shoulder a tap. While Kurt is still not looking, he gives Dave a glare; Dave had won, the speedy bastard.

Kurt turns his head and smiles warmly, moving to give Blaine a quick hug. "Blaine! There you are. How have you been? I've missed both of you," he says, facing both of them.

"As fine as a knight can be, m'liege," Dave says casually. "A few battle scars, a few wayward dames that have tried and failed to catch our attention. We are too dutiful for that."

"As I can see," Kurt grins. "You two have always been very dedicated to your work, even as young newly-knighted men. But, tell me: why has no one caught your attention? If you don't mind your king saying so, I think the pair of you have grown into very handsome men who deserve a pretty lady by their side."

Blaine makes a face, and Dave adverts his gaze. Blaine is the one to speaks first. "We… have run into a complication, sire. See, Sir Dave and I have had no one on our mind but you. In fact, after you dace with him, could you save one for me as well? It is… all we want, since we know we can't have much more than that, being only knights as we are."

Kurt is utterly astounded. And if it weren't for Finn, he might have returned one of their feelings. But as it is, things are the way they are, and Kurt can understand their hesitance. He nods slowly. "Yes. Yes, of course. I will dance with both of you, and I thank you for being so considerate. You truly are men with hearts of gold," he says with a sad smile. "Come, Sir Dave; is it not your turn first?"

Dave smiles sadly as well and takes Kurt's hand, leading him out to the dance floor. Dave is a good few inches taller than Kurt, especially in his boots. But Kurt doesn't mind, and he likes being able to look up into the knight's hazel eyes.

When it's Blaine's turn for a dance, Kurt is amused inwardly of the contrast. Whereas Dave was taller and broader and warmer, Blaine is slighter and more graceful and his eyes are dark, made of chocolate.

After Kurt parts with Blaine, he feels oddly at ease. Something had calmed itself within him, because, while the king had danced with the two boys, he realized something: none of the guests looked at him oddly for it. None of them seemed particularly bothered by the male/male dancing couple, and that uplifted some of Kurt's doubts about how his people would perceive the two of them when Kurt pursued his love interest like Carole ad Holly encouraged him to do.

But as Kurt looks out at the crowd again, he spies Finn unfreezing from a tense, hurt, jealous stance and expression, turning and rushing out of the ballroom.

Kurt's own face falls. "Finn!" he calls out, but the music and myriad of voices in the room is too great for him to be heard by the other king.

And so, without further ado, Kurt rushes out of the room.

Blaine sees him and smiles. Kurt hesitates near the knight, a worried look in his eyes. Blaine gives him a light push on his back. "Go get him, my King. Have courage."

Kurt smiles gratefully, tears welling in his eyes, and even Sir Dave winks and smiles assuringly, despite the fact that his own heart is aching.

Kurt rushes out of the room, away from the lights and music and people. He scurries down a corridor that leads out into the courtyard. "Finn! Finn!" he calls, his eyes scanning the landscape.

He spies Mercedes.

"Mercedes, dear!" he calls, and rushes over to her. "Have you seen King Finn? I… I need to explain myself to him." Possibly apologize. Whatever it takes. Whatever he saw, Kurt needs to make him unsee, because whatever it was, it wasn't true.

Mercedes frowns in concern. "Aye, Majesty. I saw him heading for the drawbridge. You know how he likes to sit on its edge and peer into the moat, or go across it to the pond to skip stones. You should be able to find him there if you hurry. And whatever is wrong with him to be ignoring the festivities, I pray you fix it."

Kurt nods, swallowing. A tear slips down his cheek, glistening lightly in the moonlight. "I will, 'Cedes. Thank you."

Everyone is so understanding. Everyone cares so much. And it's making Kurt's heart swell in his chest, taking over his lungs and ribs and the entire chest cavity. It's beating rapidly as he runs, runs for the drawbridge, runs to Finn, and runs to preserve their joint kingship and, more importantly, their love for each other. Because how can Kurt forget the cold night in Finn's bed at the inn? The fact that nothing sexual occurred only solidifies Kurt's resolve, because it means that there is more between them than can be likened to lust.

Different tears, tears of the wind in his eyes, streak down Kurt's face and slips into his hairline while he dashes. He pants without noticing, and once he's around the front of the large castle, he sees Finn's tall figure in the distance, walking at a slow pace toward the pond. He descends down the hill of grass, and disappears from sight.

Kurt pushes onward. He needs to reach him, needs to –

Finally, as King Kurt start sot slow, his breath entering and leaving his lungs too fast to measure, he feels his heart calm slightly. With the muffled, distant sound of music, Kurt paces down the slope of grass to where Finn stands, skipping stones, just like Mercedes said he would be.

"Finn," he tries to say, but it comes out as "F–" before the young man in question cuts him off.

"Do I mean anything to you, Kurt?" he asks sharply, pain evident in his voice. He skips another stone with an angry toss of his hand, and the stone drops into the water with a loud _kerploosh, _not so much as making a single jump. Ripples distort the moon's reflection on the water's surface.

"You mean plenty to me, Finn. Why would you even ask that? Do none of our memories together over these past few years hold any further meaning? They speak for themselves, Finn. You mean a lot to me."

"Then why were you dancing with two other men? And lowly knights at that? Why, when you didn't even dance with me yet, not tonight nor the night before?" Finn says, whipping around to face Kurt. There are tears on his face that he's wiping violently away, because he doesn't want to be hurt by this, not when he thought things were going to work out perfectly like Burt had said they should.

Kurt reels backward for a moment. "That? Is that what you saw? What you thought? Finn… you are an _idiot_!" Kurt shouts, taking a step forward and giving Finn a little shove.

"Go ahead and call me names! I've only been called 'stupid' since I can remember!" Finn yells back brokenly. "Do you think I care? I am used to it. But you know, I am not so stupid that I can't figure out that you will always flirt with other guys. Like Sam, and those two knights, and even my best friend, Puck. That's just the way you _are."_

Kurt jerks backward. "How… how dare you," he accuses quietly. He scowls. "How dare you!" and with that, he shoves Finn again, this time succeeding in landing Finn, butt-first, in the shallow end of the pond, his ball clothes soaked and splashed with mud.

Finn feels the shock of cool water on him as he braces himself on his palms and knees to rolls himself over and push himself back up. With almost comical squeaking sounds, he gets out of the pond and starts marching up the hill toward the castle again.

"And where do you think you are going?" King Kurt barks, following in Finn's nighttime shadow.

Finn stops and spins on his heel. "Where do you think? To get new clothes! I have a ball to attend, with or without you. I have to keep up appearances."

"Oh? And you think I do not? And what appearance would you have without _me_? You never could dress yourself properly, and aside form that, I am your co-King! You _need _me!"

"Maybe I don't _want _you, though!" Finn hurls back, his wet fists clenching. "All you ever do is criticize me."

"That is not true," Kurt murmurs, backing down a step. "I also compliment you. And… please, Finn. Do not be like this. You know that those knights I danced with are my friends, and I was only accommodating a small wish of theirs. As for Sam and Noah… Sam, admittedly, I did flirt with before, but not after I met you. Sam has always been just a friend in relationship to me, anyhow. And Noah was the one who hit on me, remember?" He frowns, the tears threatening to spring up again. "Why are you being this way?"

"Well, why did you push me? You are acting weird as well, don't deny it!" Finn counters, unsure how to respond to Kurt's explanation. It does give him a little reassurance to his doubts, however.

"I… I do not know why I shoved you. Frustration? A simple point-proving move? Whatever the case… I am sorry. I did not mean it, nor to ruin your clothes, since Heaven knows I am not fond of ruining clothes. I just…" he stumbles over his thoughts, not sure which one to voice. "Finn," he says, looking up into the other boy's eyes, "I love you. And I never meant for any of this to happen. Can't… can't we let this lie and return to our guests?"

"You… love me? Honestly?" Finn whispers.

Kurt feels heat rise to his face. He clasps his hands and glances down at the ground. "Yes."

Without warning, Kurt feels his body bring pressed firmly to Finn's half-wet, half-dry one, and while part of his brain immediately thought about how his clothes are going to need changing as well, now, the rest of his brain only thought of joyous things, like how Finn must truly return his feelings after all.

King Kurt sighs into the embrace, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to fist the fabric on the other king's back.

"I love you, too," Finn murmurs, temporarily squeezing tighter. He releases Kurt and laughs breathily. "God, I'm glad to have gotten _that _out."

Kurt laughs shakily as well. "Yes, me too."

Finn's eyes search Kurt's in the moonlight. "I suppose I should kiss you now."

"You do not have to."

"Yes, but... I _want_ to," Finn murmurs, and leans in slowly to grip Kurt's chin and pull his mouth into a heated kiss.

Kurt makes a startled noise in the back of his throat, but is soon kissing just as passionately right back.

When Finn releases him, Kurt is flushed and smiling. He takes Finn's hand and leads him back into the castle through the front gate, ordering servants to leave them be as they get a change of clothes.

They meet outside of their bedrooms in the same hall, both in new clothes, all of the pond water off of them, the mud on Finn especially gone. Taking hands again, they return downstairs to the ballroom to reunite with their guests.

And, the following night, they announce their love to their people during the final ball, and give a kiss in front of all. And, surprisingly, the people cheer, smiling faces all around, and one or two people even exchange the payment of bets, which only makes the two kings laugh even merrier.

And they lived happily ever after, ruling their kingdom with a powerful, kind-hearted hand, and Gleetopia was at peace and utterly content, because whatever problems arose, the two kings were right there to mend things, just like they mended their issues that original night together.

_The End._


End file.
